Vivons cachés
by Mouca
Summary: "Cela faisait deux mois que Lily avait embrassé pour la première fois James. Cela faisait deux mois que ce petit jeu durait. Deux mois qu'ils se retrouvaient le soir afin de préparer l'emploi du temps des préfets ou au coin d'un couloir pour échanger un rapide baiser entre deux cours. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de n'en parler à personne." ONE-SHOT


Cela faisait deux mois que leur petit jeu durait. Il était tard la première fois qu'il la prit par la taille. Le baiser avait été une expérience unique pour les deux adolescents. Leurs lèvres s'étaient d'abord rencontrées timidement. Et toujours timidement, leurs bouches s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser leurs langues faire connaissance dans une valse passionnée. Les mains du garçon, d'abord à la taille, rapidement enveloppèrent les joues de celle qui l'avait tant détesté. Mais tout cela était fini. En fait, tout était fini et tout semblait prendre une nouvelle dimension quand ils s'embrassèrent. A la fois timide et désireuse, la jeune fille s'était sentie soulevée à mesure que leur baiser devenait plus profond, plus intense jusqu'à que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Retenue seulement par les bras de son jules.

Cela faisait deux mois que Lily Evans avait embrassé pour la première fois James Potter. Cela faisait deux mois que ce petit jeu durait. Deux mois qu'ils se retrouvaient le soir afin de « préparer l'emploi du temps des préfets pour le mois prochain » ou au coin d'un couloir pour échanger un rapide baiser entre deux cours. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de n'en parler à personne. Ce secret rendait leur relation encore plus existante puisqu'ils devaient se cacher, ruser pour se retrouver. Mais bien souvent leur désir pimenté par leurs hormones prenait le dessus et ils devenaient insouciants.

Un vendredi froid de novembre alors que Lily travaillait tranquillement à la bibliothèque, James la rejoint. Il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de sa table pour l'observer, concentrée sur son travail, occupant tout la place par trois livres ouverts et un parchemin déplié. Elle écrivait frénétiquement sur le papier, son nez se rapprochant de plus en plus de la feuille. Elle s'appliquait et sa langue sortit, marquant son attention. James sourit à cette vue. Et son sourire était différent des autres fois où il l'avait regardée. Avant, il souriait car il savait qu'il réussirait à déclencher une colère chez la jeune fille, la rendant – selon son opinion – irrésistible. Ce jour-là il sourit parce qu'il savait qu'elle pensait à lui, qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir. Et si James avait compris, bien avant, que cela la rendait encore plus irrésistible que lorsqu'elle était en colère, son sourire serait arrivé quelques années plus tôt. Il s'approcha après quelques minutes et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne s'en aperçut même pas. Cela amusa James.

- Mince Evans, laisse-toi respirer un moment. C'est vendredi, on a deux jours complets pour travailler.

Lily reconnut la voix et sourit sans lever la tête. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, elle était amusée.

- Peut-être que je veux passer mon week-end à autre chose, dit-elle avec un regard entendu.

Clairement, James ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

- Perfide, murmura-t-il.

- Tu l'as cherché, enchérit-elle de plus belle, contente de son petit effet. Alors comment était ta journée ?

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir me parler alors que nous sommes entourés d'une foule d'élèves enclins aux commérages ?

- Idiot.

Elle regarda les alentours et ne vit qu'une autre personne dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Le vendredi n'était pas le meilleur jour pour les affaires de Madame Barclay.

- Triple idiot, répéta-t-elle.

- Agréable, sourit-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Ma journée. Ma journée était agréable.

- Oh, bien.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Lily finissait d'écrire son devoir.

- Tu veux bien prendre ces livres ? Je vais ranger celui-là.

James s'exécuta. Les deux livres allaient dans un rayon au fond de la bibliothèque. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Lily ne lui avait tout simplement pas demander de ranger aussi ce livre s'il était dans le même rayon.

- Pourquoi… Commença-t-il.

- Je te voulais pour moi toute seule, souffla-t-elle avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

Elle n'eut le temps que de voir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de James. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette intimité soudaine.

- Tu es diabolique, dit James entre deux baisers.

- La ferme.

James déplaça ses lèvres au cou de Lily pour tendrement l'embrasser. Elle soupira de plaisir. Elle se courba pour accueillir la tête de James dans son cou. Ses mains atteignirent sa chevelure déjà ébouriffée. James la souleva un peu la forçant à s'asseoir sur la table. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de James. Lily avait les mains nouées dernière sa nuque tandis que celles de James étaient à ses reins. Ils restèrent dans cette position le temps d'un instant, profitant en souriant de ce moment précieux. Les mains de Lily descendirent au niveau du torse de James et elle le caressa tendrement posant ses lèvres sur le bas de son cou.

- Lily…

- Hum ?

- Arrête.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle si surprise qu'elle se stoppa malgré sa volonté.

- Arrête, répéta James.

Un peu refroidie, Lily se détacha de James et commença à s'éloigner.

- Non Lily, je veux dire…

Il cherchait ses mots tout en la rattrapant par le bras. Il la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Les paroles lui échappaient toujours alors il préféra l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus de fougue, de passion cette fois. Lily oublia immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Bien rattrapé, ria-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- J'essaie.

* * *

Une autre fois, Lily se cacha derrière des buissons près des vestiaires de Quidditch après un match. Elle savait que James était le dernier à sortir. Il n'était pas exigeant. Excepté quand il s'agissait de Quidditch, là il devenait pire que toutes les mégères à la recherche du moindre grain de poussière. Lily vit sortir trois membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Trois filles – qu'elle jalousait secrètement du temps qu'elles passaient avec James pour la préparation des matchs. Elle attendit encore de longues minutes avant de voir un autre joueur sortir. Quatre, ils étaient quatre à être sortis. Il n'en restait plus que deux. Mais le cinquième fila vers le château rapidement, au bonheur de la jeune fille. Le sixième, quant à lui, traînait, ce qui exaspéra Lily. Sean Morris l'énervait déjà en temps normal, mais ceci ne le faisait pas monter dans son estime. Finalement elle le vit partir. Lily s'empressa alors, tout en faisant attention de n'attirer aucun regard. Mais le parc était vide. La voie était libre. Elle entra discrètement dans le vestiaire. Elle s'annonça auprès de James par un « J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir ! » ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme en train de se rhabiller.

- Merde Lily, tu m'as fait peur !

- Oh, je pars si tu veux…

- Non, répondit-il fermement en s'approchant.

La fièvre qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir durant la journée jaillissait lorsqu'ils pouvaient se retrouver juste tout les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à s'habituer aux sensations qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement. Lily aimait dire que ça commençait – comme souvent – par des papillons dans le ventre et qu'au contact de James ces papillons devenaient des artifices jaillissant et brûlant. James aimait dire que ça commençait comme sur un balai, tournoyant et flottant dans les airs, mais que la suite était beaucoup plus intéressante : c'était comme durant un match de Quidditch quand tous les joueurs se disputent le souafle, quand leurs corps se confondent et qu'on ne distingue pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, quand on va si vite qu'on ferme les yeux pour profiter de la vitesse. Lily n'aimait pas être comparée à un match de Quidditch, manifestement.

- Qu'as-tu pensé du match ?

- Tu étais très bon.

Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Il n'avait pas remis son T-shirt et Lily commençait à se sentir gênée.

- Pourquoi tu es là exactement ? Demanda James.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qu'elle ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser et que l'attente était trop longue ? Que de le voir sur son balai en plein match l'avait un peu enflammée ? Que de le voir donner des ordres à ses coéquipiers révélait en lui une certaine autorité naturelle qu'elle trouvait charmante ? Que de le voir heureux avec ses amis après la victoire la rendait heureuse ?

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Dis-le.

Elle se mordit les lèvres tout en le regardant. Puis elle s'approcha, le rejoint. Elle passa une main sur son torse, toujours nu. James ne bougeait pas d'un fil. Lily continua ses caresses sur son ventre, sur son cou, dans son dos et finalement posa ses lèvres sur son omoplate. Elle sentit James frémir à son contact. Il se retourna en une seconde et la prit par la taille pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble.

- Voilà pourquoi, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu veux ma mort…

- Oh non, crois-moi.

Ils se séparèrent et plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Lily se retenait de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle prit la main de James et ils s'assirent face à face sur un des bancs. James avait une jambe de chaque côté alors que Lily était assisse en tailleur. Ils étaient proches, leurs visages presque collés mais sans se toucher. Lily dégagea les yeux de James en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il ferma les yeux alors que les doigts de Lily s'attardaient sur sa joue. Sa main était froide et lui bouillant. Il frissonna.

- Tu as froid ?

- Je crois que j'ai la fièvre.

Lily rit. Il aimait son rire. Léger, éclatant. Vrai.

- J'aime ton rire.

- J'aime tes yeux.

- J'aime _tes_ yeux.

Lily réalisa à ce moment qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse. Elle commençait à aimer la façon dont il la regardait et dont son sourire s'élargissait quand il la voyait. Il la faisait se sentir vivante. Il la faisait rire, il savait lui faire tourner la tête, mais elle savait aussi que si elle avait besoin de lui, il serait présent. Elle posa sa bouche sur celle de James pour une seconde, juste par tendresse. Elle n'osa pas même le regarder. Mais James ne pouvait se contenir et demanda plus. Il l'allongea et se plaça au dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant. Lily ne résista pas. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Son corps sur elle. Elle avait un peu du mal à respirer mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Cette proximité la gênait tout en la satisfaisant. James sentit son malaise et se releva un peu. Elle lui souriait timidement.

Soudainement on entendit une porte s'ouvrir. James paniqua Lily bascula sous le banc. James remit son T-shirt. Lily retint son souffle.

- James ? Tu es là ?

- Juste ici, cria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Lily reconnut de sa cachette la voix de Remus.

- Je dois avouer que le match m'a épuisé. J'ai été plus lent que d'habitude pour nettoyer mon balai.

Remus leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. James n'était pas sûr d'être crédible.

- Allez viens. Sirius a organisé une petite beuverie pour ta victoire.

- Evidemment, soupira James, contraint de suivre son ami.

Lily sortit de sa cachette contrariée et rejoint la salle commune. Son entrée ne se fit pas remarquer exceptée par ses amis.

- Où étais-tu passée ? On lui demandait.

- J'étais dans le bureau des préfets en chef, répondit-elle simplement.

Cela n'était pas très étonnant, personne ne posa de question. Elle monta se coucher rapidement, n'étant pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Sur son lit elle trouva un mot.

_Désolé Lily,_

_James._

Il avait dessiné un cœur sur le côté. Elle le garda sous son oreiller pour dormir.

* * *

Ce mercredi là, James était frustré. La journée avait déjà mal commencé et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Lily. Un coup d'œil sur la carte l'informa qu'elle était dans la salle commune en compagnie de ses amis et de ceux de James. Il entra dans la pièce toujours énervé et se dirigea droit vers le groupe autour du feu.

- Hé Prongs. Y a un problème ?

- Stupides inconvénients d'être préfet en chef. Lily on doit y aller.

- Quelle est l'urgence ? Demanda Peter.

- McGonagall nous a donné une tonne de trucs à faire, et elle veut qu'on l'ai fait avant la fin de la semaine. Demain j'ai l'entraînement de Quidditch et je suis en retenue vendredi. Autrement dit on doit boucler tout ça ce soir.

Lily était restée silencieuse. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur James, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il était rare que le professeur de Métamorphose s'adresse à James quand il s'agissait de leur fonction de préfets en chef. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était un peu vexée.

- Je vais chercher mon sac, annonça-t-elle si doucement qu'on ne l'entendit presque pas.

- Je t'attends au bureau.

Lily hocha de la tête en montant dans son dortoir pour récupérer quelques parchemins et des plumes. Elle fourra tout dans son sac et redescendit. James était déjà parti.

- Je vous vois tout à l'heure, dit-elle à ses camarades de dortoir.

Elle se dépêcha pour rejoindre James. S'il y avait beaucoup de travail, elle voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible pour pouvoir aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue. James l'attendait négligemment assis sur la table. Il sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'elle entra.

- Finissons-en, soupira-t-elle. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher.

- En fait, McGonagall ne nous a pas vraiment donné des choses à faire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée et la seule chose que je voulais c'était passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- Tu as menti, accusa-t-elle tout en souriant. C'est adorable, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Et tout recommençait : les papillons, les feux d'artifices, les éclats et les brûlures l'envol, la sensation de flotter, la confusion et le noir. Tout semblait semblable mais à chaque fois une nouvelle dimension s'ouvrait à eux.

- Ok. Je crois que je ne me lasserais pas de ça, souffla Lily.

- Moi non plus, ça me rend fou…

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises et ne cessèrent de se regarder. Lily contenait difficilement sa joie. James détaillait chaque partie de son visage pour les mémoriser. Elle se dit que l'idée des devoirs des préfets en chef était un bon mensonge pour qu'ils se retrouvent. C'était la seule chose qui les réunissait juste tout les deux.

- Tu es un bon menteur. J'y ai cru.

- J'ai des années de pratique.

- Alors… Pourquoi as-tu eu une mauvaise journée ? Questionna-t-elle après quelques secondes.

James soupira.

- Eu quelques mauvaises nouvelles.

Lily ne dit rien et attendit qu'il continue.

- Depuis que mon père est… Mort, ma mère tombe malade très facilement. Elle est à Ste Mangouste. Je crois que c'est plutôt sérieux.

- Oh, je suis désolée !

- Pas de ta faute.

- Eh bien oui, mais bon…

Le silence s'installa un moment. James avait la tête baissée, il tordait un morceau de parchemin entre ses mains. Lily fixait son visage.

- Je pensais que tu en parlerais plus à tes amis, commença-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah si tu es venu à moi c'est que j'ai… De l'importance pour toi…

- Bien sûr ! Coupa James. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis ma rencontre avec les Maraudeurs. Ces deux mois ont juste été… Fantastiques. Inouïs. Merveilleux. Parfait, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Le sourire de Lily n'avait jamais été aussi radieux. Dans sa tirade, James s'était rapproché d'elle et avait pris ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les caressa doucement en les regardant. James la regardait elle. Il était amoureux, il le savait, mais ne pouvait pas encore le dire.

- Es-tu vraiment fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux aller te coucher ?

- A vrai dire oui…

James paraissait déçu.

- Je suis désolée…

Il secoua la tête et sourit.

- Ne le sois pas. Je comprends. Je suis content d'avoir pu te voir un peu.

- Moi aussi. Ravie.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa. Elle prit sa main pour partir mais il voulait rester un peu avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Elle murmura un « à demain » et sortit.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrit « Pour penser à moi ». Il glissa le mot dans le sac qu'elle avait oublié. Il rajouta sa propre écharpe, espérant qu'elle la porterait.

Elle était déjà couchée lorsqu'il arriva. Il demanda à une de ses amies de lui rendre son sac.

Le lendemain matin, il la vit entrer dans la Grande Salle avec son écharpe nouée autour du cou. Il reçut dans son courrier une lettre.

_Elle porte ton odeur._

* * *

La chance souriait enfin aux jeunes amoureux. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas à mentir ou se cacher pour être ensemble. Le professeur de Potions leur avait demandé d'être ensemble pour cette séance. Ils avaient contesté un peu – il fallait garder bonne figure – mais ils étaient plus que contents.

- Allons mes enfants – le professeur Slughorn aimait créer des liens particuliers avec ses élèves ses élèves redoutaient ce genre de marques d'affection – un élixir d'euphorie n'est pas la potion la plus facile à préparer. Concentrez-vous et commencez.

James et Lily étaient au premier rang (une décision de Lily, évidemment). Ils ne pouvaient être vus de personne de cette façon. Et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Ils avaient installé le manuel de Lily au milieu de la table – James avait oublié le sien. Ils se partageaient les tâches afin d'être le plus efficace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily, paniquée.

- Je coupe les racines de gingembre en « lamelles fines », répondit-il déconcerté.

- Non, ne fais pas comme ça ! Coupe-les en rondelles.

- Mais le livre dit…

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est mieux comme ça.

Sans dire autre chose, elle prit le couteau et le gingembre des mains de James et se chargea de le couper. James ne dit rien non plus mais était un peu refroidi par cet échange. Il jeta un regard au manuel et commença à écraser les limaces. Il entendit Lily pousser un petit soupir. Il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait en secouant la tête.

- Quoi maintenant ? Il avait du mal à contenir son énervement.

- C'est mieux pour la potion de les écraser avec les mains…

- Il est hors de question que je touche ces trucs visqueux avec mes mains, dit-il en levant la voix.

- Très bien, laisse-moi le faire ! S'écria Lily à son tour.

- Très bien !

La scène n'était pas passée inaperçue pour le reste de la classe, mais ce genre d'altercations était courant pour les deux adolescents. Personne ne s'en souciait, pas même le maître de potions qui les adulait tout les deux.

Personne ne s'en souciait. Excepté James. Il s'était rassis et avait croisé les bras. Il observait Lily d'un mauvais œil. Il n'avait pas apprécié que Lily lui parle comme ça. Il n'avait surtout pas compris. Elle semblait faire cette potion comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Très tout le monde. Le temps est fini. Mettez vos échantillons dans une fiole sur mon bureau, je vous noterais.

Lily s'appliqua à verser le contenu de son chaudron dans la petite fiole. Elle alla la déposer sur le bureau du professeur et retourna à sa table pour ranger ses affaires. Elle se tourna vers James.

- C'est parfait ! J'ai eu le temps de finir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

James avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Lily passa une grande heure à le chercher dans le château. Elle était passée dans tous les endroits où elle le savait capable d'être : le bureau des préfets en chef, le terrain de Quidditch, les cuisines, la tour d'Astronomie. Elle était même montée dans son dortoir. Il demeurait introuvable. Elle rentrait dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle aperçut les Maraudeurs (moins James).

- Avez-vous vu James ?

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Remus, sceptique.

- Il a oublié un papier en Potions…

- Tu peux le laisser là. On lui donnera, dit Peter sans lever les yeux de sa partie d'échecs contre Sirius.

- A vrai dire, je pensais lui donner moi-même…

Les trois garçons levèrent la tête à l'unisson.

- … Je dois le voir de toutes façons. Préfets en chef, vous savez…

Ils fronçaient les sourcils et Lily dut admettre que James était un meilleur menteur qu'elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, comme pour se dédouaner.

- As-tu cherché aux cuisines ?

- Oui.

- Quidditch ?

- Oui.

- La bibliothèque ?

Lily leva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de James…

- Il y va quand il ne veut pas être trouvé, Sirius répondit à sa question silencieuse en haussant des épaules.

- Ok… Merci.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque. La dernière fois qu'elle y était, ce n'était pas pour retrouvé un James en colère… Elle rougit un peu à ce souvenir.

Elle examina chaque rayon. James était assis à une table, un livre entre les mains. Lily s'assit à côté de lui, dans un silence inconfortable.

- Tu vas m'ignorer ? Sollicita timidement Lily.

James ne répondit rien et continua sa lecture. Elle ne voulait pas insister, mais elle ne voulait pas rester en froid non plus.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Coupa James en fermant sèchement son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es emportée ? Parce que je ne faisais pas la potion correctement ? Ou est-ce qu'il y autre chose que tu me reproches et dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

- Non, non, dit Lily précipitamment. Il n'y a rien…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris alors ?

- Je voulais juste une bonne note…

- Nous l'aurions eu même en suivant le manuel, rétorqua-t-il amèrement. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire une scène.

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle baissa la tête. Elle était réellement désolée.

- Je suis tellement désolée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça quand il s'agit de mes notes. C'est juste comme je suis, mais je n'aurais pas dû tout reverser sur toi… Désolée.

- Arrêtes, c'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas dû en faire toute une histoire…

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, ria Lily en reniflant un peu.

- C'est oublié, ajouta-t-il pour lui remonter le moral.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant. Lily sortit un petit flacon de sa poche.

- Je t'avais gardé un peu d'élixir d'Euphorie si tu n'avais pas été d'humeur…

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il éclata de rire et commença à attaquer Lily à coups de chatouilles.

- Cette fille… Est… Incroyable… !

- Arrêtes ça, Lily réussit à prononcer en se débattant.

Madame Barclay leur lança un regard mauvais et James décida de ne pas continuer. Ils se rassirent correctement à la table en riant doucement. Le rire passé, Lily regarda James.

- Notre première dispute.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- En tant que couple je veux dire ! Enchérit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

James marqua une pause, Lily ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Il prit ses mains.

- Tu nous considères vraiment comme un couple ? Demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment ! Tu connais beaucoup d'amis platoniques qui font tout ce qu'on a fait ?

Il ne répondit pas. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui, mais pour Lily ça ne paraissait pas avoir la même importance… Il se trompait, ça avait de l'importance pour elle. Il le savait. Il ne fallait pas commencer à imaginer des choses…

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu en parler à personne dans ce cas ?

Elle prit une minute pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Eh bien, voyons… Pour commencer, j'aime t'avoir pour moi toute seule. Je ne peux pas dire assez combien se cacher est existant.

James sourit à ça.

- Et puis, rajouta-t-elle, qui nous croirait ?

* * *

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit James en embrassant fougueusement Lily au coin d'un couloir.

Il était minuit, ils étaient en train de faire des rondes autour du château, il n'y avait pas un rat à l'horizon. Ils mourraient d'envie l'un de l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, soupira Lily répondant à ses baisers.

James l'avait plaquée contre un mur. Il était froid, mais Lily s'en fichait. James descendit vers son cou et elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux et à son dos pour ne pas succomber sous le plaisir.

- Ne me lâche pas, supplia-t-elle dans un gémissement.

- Jamais, réussit-il à prononcer tellement ses lèvres étaient occupées.

Leur échange était féroce, fiévreux, passionné comme jamais. Lily entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de James et il la soutenait de toutes ses forces. Leurs corps n'avaient jamais été si proches. La jupe de Lily était levée. La chemise de James était déboutonnée.

Lily mordillait le lobe de l'oreille de James. Il baisa son nez. Elle caressa ses épaules. Il attaqua ses lèvres sauvagement. Elle se cramponna à sa chevelure comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la remit sur le sol. Elle sentit son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon. Il occupa ses mains sur ses seins.

- Oh mon…

Lily ne pouvait plus parler. Le plaisir était intense, sa tête tournait un peu. Tout était si nouveau pour elle. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela ?

- Lily…

- Hmm…?

Il se stoppa d'un coup et plongea son regard ténébreux dans les yeux de Lily.

- J'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas attendre. Partons. Trouvons un endroit. Juste toi et moi. Cette nuit.

- Où ?

Son esprit pratique fonctionnait malgré le brouillard dans son cerveau.

- Je sais où.

Il la prit par la main et commença à courir. Courir si vite que Lily eut du mal à le suivre. Lily reconnut vaguement le septième étage. Soudain James s'arrêta et fit trois aller-retour devant un tableau, le plus rapidement qu'il put. Une porte se découvrit. Lily eut un petit cri de surprise. James reprit sa main et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent. La pièce n'était pas grande. Un lit occupait la majorité de l'espace.

Lily sentit son cœur s'accéléré à cette vue. Elle n'osait plus rencontrer les yeux de James tandis qu'il la dirigeait vers le lit. Ils s'assirent face à face. Finalement Lily releva les yeux et croisa le regard de James. Il la regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé. Et comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle frémit.

- Lily, souffla-t-il en s'approchant. Sais-tu que je t'aime ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je le sais, maintenant.

Il la força à s'allonger sur le lit. Il était au-dessus d'elle. Les cheveux de la jeune femme s'étalaient sur les oreillers. Il l'admira pendant plusieurs minutes. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Lily et elle répondit à son baiser. Toujours en l'embrassant, James commença à déboutonner la chemise de la préfète en chef. Elle se redressa un peu pour le laisser l'enlever. A genoux, il s'attaqua à sa propre ceinture. Mais Lily voulait s'en charger. Il ôta sa chemise tandis qu'elle baissait son pantalon. Son boxer était déformé. Elle rougit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit ses baisers. Tout en baisant son ventre plat, il lui retira sa jupe. Ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements à présent. Ils prirent chacun quelques secondes pour profiter de la vue de l'autre.

James intercepta un regard inquiété de Lily.

- Ne me fais pas mal, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Jamais. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, James.

Une seconde plus tard, ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Depuis cette nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, le nombre des petits rendez-vous en cachette diminua. Ils contrôlaient mieux leurs envies et ils étaient plus prudents. Ces retrouvailles avaient été remplacées par des millions de gestes d'affection. Lily recevait des fleurs. James recevait des regards enamourés. Lily recevait des mots doux dans son courrier le matin. James recevait des sourires rayonnants. Toutes ces attentions ne les empêchaient pas de se retrouver dès qu'ils le pouvaient – ils n'auraient jamais manqué le baiser du soir. Lily se détestait de l'avouer mais ils étaient devenus un couple complètement niais, complètement fleur bleue. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses relations sérieuses seraient matures, mais non, ils étaient le cliché des jeunes adolescents amoureux.

Ils avaient réussi à garder cette fameuse nuit secrète. James avait pu retourner à son dortoir avant que ses amis soient réveillés et Lily avait dit qu'elle avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Cela tint la route.

C'était un samedi de janvier. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voir s'affronter les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Lily était au rendez-vous. Elle portait l'écharpe de James, qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu depuis ce mercredi. Elle admirait le jeu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer que James. Elle essayait de suivre tous ces mouvements comme un attrapeur suit le vif d'or.

L'avantage était à Serdaigle. Ils avaient cinquante points d'avance. Mais les supporters de Gryffondor savaient que rien n'était joué. Ils pouvaient toujours rattraper les points et même attraper le vif d'or. Mais les Serdaigle étaient féroces, déterminés à gagner. Les batteurs faisaient un excellent travail. Un peu trop bon travail. Un des cognards frappa violemment James dans le dos. Il eut la respiration coupée, le choc le fit basculer de son balai et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quelque chose il tombait sur le sol.

Lily avait porté ses mains à sa bouche par peur. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Quand elle est rouvrit, James était à terre. A sa vue, elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule dans les gradins, elle courut jusqu'au petit groupe déjà formé autour du joueur, elle poussa chaque personne qui la séparait de James, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Oh mon Dieu ! James ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Même pas mal, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, dans un sourire crispé pour contenir sa douleur.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait aussi peur !

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était exactement de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Il souffla bruyamment et plaça une main sur son dos.

- Stupide Quidditch, marmonna Lily avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de James.

James ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'embrassaient en public. Ils s'embrassaient devant l'école entière. Ils s'embrassaient même devant les professeurs.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, après le match, James reçut la visite de Sirius, Peter et Remus. Celui-ci s'exclama à peine arrivé :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne nous aies rien dit !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que James ait réussi à garder un secret, enchérit Peter.

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit, Pet'.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Demanda Sirius.

- Euh… Depuis Novembre je crois.

James était un peu sonné et avait du mal à suivre la conversation.

- Bien joué… ! Je ne pourrais être plus fier !

- Du calme Sirius.

- Dommage pour le match par contre.

Après la chute de leur capitaine, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était un peu abattue et son remplaçant ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

- Gryffondor a perdu, précisa Remus. Tu as perdu ton premier match en tant que capitaine.

- Oh crois-moi Remus, _j'ai gagné la partie_, dit James en souriant tandis qu'il regardait Lily s'avancer vers son lit.


End file.
